The present invention relates broadly to an improved log yarding system and more particularly relates to an all-electric slack pulling carriage for transporting logs or other objects on a mountainside or the like.
2. The Prior Art:
Several types of radio controlled systems for log yarding are known in the prior art. One such system includes a radio controlled slack pulling carriage having hydraulically operated skyline and skidline brakes and an on-board internal combustion engine.
Another similar prior art arrangement includes a radio controlled skycar having a considerably larger on-board internal combustion engine operatively associated with an on-board cable hoist to operate a drop line connected with logs or the like to be transported.
Generally, in the prior art, high pressure hydraulics is employed to operate the skyline and drop or skidline brakes. This necessitates providing on-board accumulators to store hydraulic fluid under pressure to operate the brakes or hydraulic pumps to operate the brakes. If the carriage or skycar has relatively little movement on the skyline, the hydraulic accumulators will not be pressurized sufficiently to operate for any significant time period, and this can severely limit the utility of the entire system.